You belong with me, not her!
by Guineapigz2002
Summary: I don't own anything but my OC and the stories, the rest belong to their rightful owners and, please don't flame if you hate, just leave me alone if you hate it.


** Hi everyone! So here's the story that I am going do with Jail, Buttercup and Butch and as you know, Jail is a vampire.**

**Oh and I added Brute because she plays the part of Jail's best friend. The song is: Girlfriend by Arvril Lavigne.**

**The date is Friday and they have assembly every Friday and Jail sings this song and Jail's dad paid for all the backup and stuff. **

** Enjoy!**

**Jail's P.O.V.**

"JAIL! WAKE UP!" yelled my dad. Groaning, I dragged myself out of my comfortable and soft bed and checked my alarm clock. 7:05! Just in time. I brushed my teeth with raspberry fangpaste and washed my face. Then I wore my favorite outfit, it was a silver tank top with a black skull and a sapphire blue plaid miniskirt and silver chunky sandals and then I applied on some sapphire blue eyeshadow and coral pink lipstick. I wore my hair down smoothly and tied on a silver silk bow that matched my sapphire and baby blue hair. Then I went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning dad." I said as I flew over to the table. I ate chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and raspberries and had a cup of ice cold lemon tea. As I went to get my bag for school, I ran upstairs to get my wings. Then I packed my lunch, grabbed my large pencil case, my books, my silver ruler, my cellphone and my makeup kit. I flew out the door as I headed for the bus stop, I remembered my necklace. I ran to my jewelry box and grabbed my silver and black chain necklace and raced out the door with my hair flowing around my face.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

"Butch you cow!" Brick yelled. "Wake up!" cried Boomer. "Alright, alright already!" I yelled back to them. I brush my teeth with mint toothpaste and washed my face. Then I picked my favorite outfit, it was a emerald tank top with blue denim shorts with emerald and white sneakers. I brushed my hair into it's usual spiky state. Then I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I ate chocolate chip flapjacks (made by HIM) and a glass of water. I told my brothers my biggest secret and then I packed my bag and raced my bros out the door to the bus stop.

**At the bus stop**

"Hey there Jail!" greeted Brute as she saw her BFF running to her. They gossiped until the bus came. Then Buttercup mumbled something about being late again. That's when Butch and his brothers came racing by. Butch tripped and fell on Jail. They were both blushing madly until Buttercup coughed a slutty cough. He got off Jail and apologized. "It's okay." said Jail sweetly to him as she ran her hands through her messy hair. They boarded the bus and then set off.

**At high school**

"Don't worry about it Jail." comforted Brute as her friend was blushing from it. They both went to their lockers and put away their stuff and applied their makeup and when they turned around, Buttercup stood in front of them. "What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Buttercup. "What the hell was I thinking!?" yelled Jail. "He tripped over me!" she protested. "More like you stuck a foot out!" sneered Buttercup. "BREAK IT!" yelled Brute. "If you lay a finger on my Butch, YOUR DEAD!" screeched Buttercup. Jail sighed and walked with Brute to cooking class as the bell rang.

**In cooking class**

"Alright class, today we will be making Gingerbread men!" announced the teacher, Miss Latte. Everybody rummaged through their cupboards for the equipment and ingredients. **( Idk how to make gingerbread men so this is the part where I miss and the rest I know) ** When they were done with the baking, the students took them out of their ovens and started decorating. Buttercup and Rock made a mess of theirs and Jail, Butch and Brute worked up to a complete high standard. The others worked to a basic standard. When the bell rang, the students cleaned up their mess and washed up, took off their aprons and went off to their next period.

**(I couldn't be bothered to write all 6 periods so it's assembly now)  
**

"Okay students welcome to a very special assembly!" announced the principle. The curtains opened and Jail stood on stage, her hair up in a ponytail with a mini silver bow wearing her cute knee high sapphire dress with sapphire chunky sandals with her sisters and Brute by her side. She then began to sing beautifully in the perfect voice,

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend~**

(spotlight at Butch and Buttercup)

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one~**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend~**

(mad Buttercup and shocked Butch)

**Hey, hey, you, you I know that 'cha like me no way, no way, no it's not a secret~**

**Hey, hey, you ,you I want to be your girlfriend~**

**Your so fine, I want you mine, your so delicious~**

**I think about you all the time, your so addictive~**

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright, alright, alright, alright, alright~**

**Don't pretend that you know I'm damm precious, and hell yeah, I'm the totally hot princess~ **

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right~**

**She's like so whatever, and you can do so much better, I think that we should get together now, and that's what everyones talking about!**

(Buttercup fuming, dreamy Butch and shocked school)

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend~**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one~**

**Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend~**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that 'cha like me, no way, no way, no it's not secret~**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend~**

(Buttercup still fuming, Butch filled with happiness and the whole school cheering)

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me~**

**And even though you look away, I know you think of me~**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again, again, again, again~**

**So come over here, and tell me what I wanna hear~**

**Better yet, make you girlfriend disappear, I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again, again, again, again~**

**Cuz, she's like so whatever and you can do so much better, I think that we should get together now, and thats what everyones talking about!**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend no way, no way, I think you need a new one~**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend~**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me, no way, no way, no it's not a secret~ **

**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend~**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cuz I can, cuz I can do it better, there's no other, so what's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking!? **

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cuz I can, cuz I can do it better, there's no other so what's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking!?**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one~**

**Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend, no way, no way 'ay~**

**Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me, no way, no way, no it's not a secret~**

(Buttercup leaving the building to cry her heart out, excited Butch and happy school)

**Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend, no way, no way~**

**HEY, HEY, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend NO WAY 'AY, no way, no way, I think you need a new one~**

** HEY, HEY, you, you I could be your girlfriend, No way, NO WAY, HEY, hey, I know that you like me, no way 'ay, no it's not a secret~**

**HEY, HEY 'EY, I want to be your girlfriend, No way, no way, HEY, HEY~!**

Then whole school cheered as Butch and Jail ran to each other and Butch crashed his lips against Jail's in front of the whole school. And then Butch AND Jail were girlfriend and boyfriend forever until one day he proposed to her and they have 4 kids named: Jizz and Jazz (girls) and Icall and Ifall (boys).

**The end. I hope you enjoyed it because it took a long time to finish! Oh and this is my first song fic so don't judge.**

**Until next time, BYE~!**

xxx

**This is for the people who don't listen to me so, this is what I have to say for myself to defend my beloved story...**

Okay...fuck! Just, FUCK! STOP WRITING FUCKIN' NASTY REVIEWS THAT I DON'T GIVE A DAMM SHIT WANT! PLEASE!


End file.
